Chronicle
Chaos Wars( 340 BDC ) Sapphire，the Blue Planet. Humans, Elves, Orcs, Dragons and other races co-exist on this fertile world. However, to expand the power of the Nether Realm, Hades began to spread plague in Hurricane Highlands. As a result almost all dragon eggs were infected. Hades also spread false news to the Dragons that 'the World Tree in Human territory can cleanse the plague'in order to incite war between Dragons and Humans. Dragon King Ulysses let his forces into the heart of Sapphire, promising eternal life and threatening destruction, Ulysses forced the Orcs to ally with him. Freeman Kingdom and Palmer Kingdom of the Human race allied to resist the invasion. Their friend, Elf King Harington joined the Human faction. Invoving 5 kingdoms, 4 races and 2 factions, the Chaos Wars began.In the initial phases of the war, the Dragon faction had absolute advantage, the Humans retreated all the way to the South of the Wrathul Chasms. For reasons unknown, the evil Hades let news slip to Freeman the 1st of a Relic that could turn the tide of the battle——“Eternal Crown”. The two Kings decided to lead a elite expedition force in search of the Eternal Crown.In the Nether Shrine, they found the Relic. Palmer sensed the lurking evil in the crown and warned Freeman, but Freeman only noticed the great power held within the crown. Not heeding counsel, Freeman lifted the crown unto his head. A great surge of dark power flooded his body, rendering him unconscious. When Freeman woke up, he found to his utter horror, the whole expedition team as well as his friend Palmer, dead at his feet. Returning with the crown, Freeman presented himself as sole survivor of a Dragon ambush and made himself Regent to Palmer Kingdom using a forged will. With the situation critical, second in command of the Palmer Kingdom——Odin had no time to question the validity of the will.With power of the Eternal Crown, Freeman mounted counter attacks, reclaiming lost land bit by bit. But with his seemingly invincible power came a great price. Freeman was gradually corrupted by the crown, becoming cruel, cold and tyrannical.Freeman slaughtered captives and refugees to demonstrate his power, even his own man who committed minor mistakes were executed. Young Prince Lucas detected the change in his father early on and tried to intervene, but to no avail. Not until Lucas's sister, Hela——best mage in Human history severed ties with their father and left Astral City in fury did Lucas realize how corrupted his father was. Faced with fierce resistance from the Humans, Ulysses started to sow dissent between Humans and Elves. He sent a team disguised as Humans and attacked the Elf's sanctuary the Lunar Shrine, looting resources back to the Human base. Ulysses bribed the Human Commander who denied all allegations. Freeman's arrogant attitude made matters worse. Elf King realized Freeman can no longer be trusted and immediately ended the alliance, pulling his troops west away from the war. The Spirit of Palmer told Odin his misfortune in the Nether Shrine. Enraged, Odin removed his army from the alliance as well, heading east. Corrupted by power and no longer sane, Freeman declared war on the Elves and Palmer Kingdom. He fought on both Eastern and Western front in the“War of Suppression”on the Howling Plain. Lucas knew then that his father threatens the fate of the world. Just when Freeman was about to execute all captives, Lucas ran one of his sword into his father's back, pinning him to the ground. With the other sword, Lucas cleaved Freeman's head from body. As the crown fell to the ground, shrill cry filled the sky. Thus fell the Dark Tyrant. Lucas's twin swords came to be known as"King's Bane"and"Fatherslayer". After the battle at the Howling Plain, Lucas became leader of Freeman Kingdom and re-established the alliance with the Elves and Palmer Kingdom. He also sought help from the reigning Archmage Gissing of Astral City on how to dispose of the Eternal Crown. After pondering for months, the Archamage found an ancient method——Chrono Prison. Gissing used a shard of Hades's soul in the crown to forge a binding contract known as“Nether Convenant”——一should Hades cross the Nether Realm, his time would be frozen and live the day he crossed the Realm in a loop. Furious as he is, Hades had no answer to Gissing's contract and had to submit to his fate. The dead Freeman did not resent his son's action. When the crown was removed from his head, he felt regret for what he had done, carrying his sword“Emperor Fall” that committed unspeakable crimes,Freeman began to wander the world as the “Dark Tyrant”. Lucas——Freeman the 2nd was soon charged with the crime of killing his father and king and branded as traitor. Decapitated, his soul was forced to wander the world like his father. Lucas thus became the 'Headless Horseman'. Upon hearing the death of her father and brother, Hela was heartbroken and her life force began to wither. After death, she was welcomed by Hades to become the Archmage of the Undead. Hela rejected the offer and chose to ferry the dead, waiting for the souls of her father and brother…… The Chaos Wars lasted about a decade with the Humans edging out in the end. Both sides suffered large casualties and Hades was confined to the Nether Realm. Victor of the war, Humans paid a great price. Palmer Kingdom ceased to exist and Freeman Kingdom fell into political turmoil. Archmage Gissing was lost in the river of time... The Orcs were defeated and split into many tribes, no longer a threat to anyone. The Elves were punished for siding with Hades and were banished from their home. The Dragons split into the Silver and Black Dragons. The former was led by Lydia, the Princess of the Silver Dragons who founded the 'Silver Legion' and joined the Humans. The Black Dragons fled to the Abyss of Sin, they had a large role to play in future events. The fighting came to a halt and a tumultuous world was born…… Fall of the Elves( 265 BDC ) Since the Elves switched side during the Chaos Wars, they were punished after the conflict and was banished from their lands. Elf King Harington created the“New World Project”to solidify his rule. He led his army into Orc territory, enslaving them and creating a new Elf Kingdom. After 3 years of war, the Orcs were either killed or banished, the rest became slaves, forced to build shrines, temples and castles for the Elves on Orc land. Their slavery will last 6 decades. Under bloody Elven rule, the once scattered Orcs began to unite. The strongest tribe, the Bonecrushers led by the Plague Queen made a dark deal with the Abyssal Tyrant. Together they poisoned the water source with Hydra Blood, turning the Orcs berserk. Immediately, the Orcs fought back against the Elves. Almost overnight, the complacent Elves were defeated. Those few who survived took refuge among the Humans. So fell the Elven civilization. Abyssal Invasion( 235 BDC ) After the Chaos Wars, the Humans defeated the Dragons and ended the plot of Hades. Due to the death of both kings and all heirs to the two Human Kingdoms, political turmoil followed. In the end, a temporary regime was created, led my the cousin of Lucas——Ward Freeman；Odin as regent, having equal power as Ward. Huxley became minister. They renamed the Kingdom“Eternal Dynasty”，ruling over Human territory, Elf refuge as well as Orc occupied land. War was still taking its toll on the land, just as Sapphire was slowly recovering, a long plotted disaster came. Abyssal Tyrant Fergus with a huge army, emerged from the Abyss of Sin in the East and attacked the Human World. At the same time, the Plague Queen, under Fergus's control came in from the West with an Orc Legion. What's worse, Ulysses led his Dragons from the North, Humans were surrounded on 3 sides by the Abyssal Alliance. Faced with this unstoppable army, the Humans had no choice but to fall back to the Eternal City. World Tree Sealing( 232 BDC ) The Angel's arrival to Sapphire from the 'Divine Planet' brought hope to the desperate Humans. The Angel Relic the“Divine Edge”turned the tide of battle. In 3 years, the Humans were once more on the offense. Faced with the Angel's might, the Abyssal Alliance crumbled. After the defeat of the Abyssal Alliance, the question of what to do with the three leaders and the future of the Angels became priority. Angel Leader Bernice saw the World Tree on the horizon and had an idea. World Tree was the largest and most ancient tree on Sapphire, War had almost destroyed it. Berniced fused the Divine Flame from her homeworld into the heart of the tree and granted the tree ultimate protection and blessing. The withered tree came back to life, leaves spread to the sky and roots dug deep into the Earth with the Abyssal Leaders bound. The roots kept siphoning their powers, keeping them weak and turning their power into purified lifeforce. The World Tree became the source of magic for the Angels. Humans once more ruled Sapphire, marginalizing the other races. The whole continent unified to form the“Divine Empire”and Angels were worshipped as gods. Angels spent a decade to form“Paramount”and made it their home. Bernice became the“Supreme Angel”. The Daemon Project( 225 BDC ) The Angel's arrival brought great change to Sapphire. Fascinated by their power, the Humans launched the“Daemon Project”authorized by Minister Huxley and led by Loki. The project aimed to copy Angel's genes to augment Human powers. The project took place in secrecy, as the deadline approaches, Loki took extreme measures to ensure success. The final phase of the experiment took place in a secret facility in Astral City and oversaw by Loki,his assistant Ella and Huxley. When a cylinder made with Darkiron and crystal rose from the floor holding a near-death Angel, Ella and Huxley were stunned. Loki explained that the only way to achieve the target result is to directly draw power from an Angel, who he captured when she was wounded during the War. In the face of limitless power, Huxley ignored his better judgement and chose to continue the experiment. However, Ella could not standby idle, she contacted her lover and Captain of Royale Guard Quaker to come and stop the experiment. Quaker could not wait for the Royal Guard to mobilize, rushing into the lab, he saw that the experiment was already underway. Loki and Quaker enganged in combat, Huxley removed himself quietly from the lab. The fighting unstabalized the machines which set off an explosion of the Angel's power core. Astral City was consumed by the void space created by the explosion. Only 4 people survied the explosion, each affected in their own ways.Loki became the Arcane Spirit, imprisoned by the Angels for his transgressions. Ella and Quaker became Blazing Soul and Astral Hunter, although both immortal, they could never touch each other again. Huxley was turned into a slow moving giant, chained to the pillar Star Fall, he was forced to guard the gate to the Void Space till the end of time. The Dark Lord( 170 BDC ) Under the rule of the Supreme Angel, the continent entered a golden age of prosperity. Under the peace and progress a dark and powerful evil was born--Anarchy. Anarchy is an entity housing all the spirits of those who died in the previous wars. Desiring the Divine Edge, Anarchy started a empire-wide war. To preserve the hard eared peace, Bernice led her forces into battle against Anarchy. The battle was so fierce that Bernice and Anarchy both fell into the Eye of Destruction. Bernice's will left Fortuna in command of the Angels.Tanya, who had high hopes to take up Bernice's mantle, left the Angels in fury. In her aimless wandering, Tanya met the love of her life——an ordinary Human. This caused the indignation of the 'Celestials', an unique Angel Organization. Consisting of powerful intellectuals, 'Celestials'is a group of Angels that guide the race's technological and cultural advancements.One of their priority is to make sure no Angel has an inter-racial child. There has been cases where such a child's unstable power caused catastrophes. This is exactly the purpose of the“SEED Regulatory Commission”which has the power to review and judge all Angels. Concerned for her sister's fate, Fortuna hoped to convince Tanya to abandon her forbidden love. Still bitter about not becoming the Supreme Angel, Tanya refused to end her relationship with the Human, vowing to defend her love till death. Fortuna had no choice but to leave. Months later, Tanya's love was cursed by evil and his soul was lost to suffering. Faced with great pain, Tanya lost a little bit of sanity she had left. Darkness told hold of her, shadow consumed her bright wings. In the end, she became what she hated the most, a monster of darkness, Tanya became the Dark Lord. To stop the Dark Lord, the Angels fought her for 7 days and 7 nights. Finally,under the unified might of the Angels, the Dark Lord was captured and subdued. It was a bloody battle, almost all of Paramount was leveled. SEED covered up the truth by blaming an experiment went wrong, the actual event was only recorded in the most classified documents. Birth of the Blood( 150 BDC ) The“Celestials”is a unique group that came to Sapphire with the Angels, with no special powers, they are intellectually superior.Their leader Adolf believed that they once had intellect as well as special powers. Their creator later took away their power because the Celestials were too perfect. Adolf spent all his efforts in augmenting the Celestials. The fall of Tanya taught him one thing,that genes can mutate and powers can change.So using his position as Head of SEED, he used the Dark Lord as a study subject and even released Loki to assist him in the research that he named the“Soucecode Program”. Somehow the servants of the Dark Lord got news and broke the seal, releasing their master! Adolf, eager to rectify his mistakes used a prototype potion he was researching. For a short period he gained incredible power, speed and vision. He gave out the potion in large numbers, creating an elite army to defeat the Dark Lord again. After awhile, a terrible side effect surfaced——those who injected the potion began to attack those around them. The only thing that restores their sanity is if they consume blood. The Supreme Council dispatched Pandora to investigate. With the help of Loki, they made a“Source Serum”that can keep the side effect in check. Loki regained his freedom for his help. Although with the help of the serum, the Celestials can control their mutation, their body were permanently affected. They became immortal with enhanced healing power, great strength and fast speed. Thye came to be known as the Bloods. Adolf became leader as“Blood Prince”at the price of serving the Angels forever. Angel Empire( 1 DC ) Now that the incident surrounding the“Dark Lord”had come to light, the relation between Angels and Humans became strained. Moira's camp believe natives of Sapphire to be ignorant and in need of the Angel's guidance or rule so that conflict can be avoided. Fortuna's camp took an opposing stand, they believe it was precisely because the Angels intervention that caused the conflicts. They believed that Angels should take the role of consultants. Two entirely different philosophies eventually caused the“Divine Fissure”——Moira let her faction north forming Tempest Empire;Fortuna let her faction South West forming Celestial Empire. Athena was left with the rest of the Angels forming Midas Empire. Each governed separately, the Supreme Council overseas the 3 Empires. ;